epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Helena vs Reverend Harry Powell. Villainous Rap Battles of Horror Season 1/5
OHHHHH SHIT FLATS FINALLY GOT A CROSSOVER BATTLE IT ONLY TOOK HIM FIVE FUCKING SEASONS oh ye so here we are. Welcome to the next episode of Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 5, AS WELL AS the next episode of [http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ERBoVNav Epic Rap Battles of Villainy.] I have Gordon rapping with me today. No, not that one. Ye, this is a crossover episode between our two series featuring two characters we both wanted to use that somehow ended up making for a p good match-up and la-tee-da, it brings us to here, and what do you know maybe it somehow fits into the story as well idk figure it out yourself. In today's battle, hunter and psychopath, Reverend Harry Powell from Night of the Hunter raps against the sociopathic clone from Orphan Black, Helena. Since these characters are mad obscure, here's a brief description of both. think that wraps up everything. The connection is pretty much people who go on repetitive killing sprees of females because of illegitimate reproduction under the guise that it's what God would have wanted. Enjoy. Check out BTTF's series, too! Beat Introduction ...AND VILLAINY... The Battle Rev. Harry Powell: Dear lord, please forgive me, for You know I ain’t a villain Not for killin’ on the mic; I know You don’t mind all the killin’ Not for sinnin’ neither; it ain’t a sin to beat ungrateful children But for owning this poor clone instead of just being forgivin’ So I’m givin’ you a chance to preach your disses, strong or weak Although I’m leanin’ towards the latter from a matricidal freak I’m lurkin in the shadows, stalking haunted knock-off Batty too For I been known to swindle widows, but I s’pose a witch’ll do See, I hate women and sex, but most of all I hate nihilistic sinners So I’ll beat this Orphan Black and blue. Child, you see these fingers? Let me tell a little story. These fingers should be makin’ you uneasy ‘Fore they smack up this sociopath that we all LOVE to H-A-T-E Helena: Glad to see you, Preacher; You are project which I enact on the microphone Of the destruction of this hunting stunted-wit; Because every one of his lines is cloned I host flavorous flames that play a Most Dangerous Game when am on the prowl, Cast the first stone; Line up the scope to dome, and pow goes Powell Oink, oink, you piggish monkey. Am hunting to trump a flunky with wild scorn Because am hungry and lusting to munch on the Man-Child of the Corn Am hell-bent on vengeance. No penance will grant you repentance, Second death sentence; Night of the Hunter is ended by enlightening presence An abstinence activist trying to match his wits with this active witch is blasphemous, so Douse a deader-than-a-door-dude with horse glue and even then, his raps won't stick You spy on minors finer than you rhyme; Go back to that, you half-breed Because your pretend offense got Rever-ended. Baa baa, Black Sheep Rev. Harry Powell: What was that? I couldn’t understand a single line you spat Your accent’s thicker than the self-harm scars you etched into your back This Lonely Heart’s only upset because she knows how well I’ve dissed her Though I’d be pissed too if I’d been stabbed and shot by my own sister Helena: Harry got hung like a mule; Three days later, still no resurrection Scarred skin-regardin' bars thin, because my Dar-win is Natural Selection Your stupid music scheme amuses me but now you'll dig your own grave Good riddance, Reverend Powell. You’ve been fearfully and wonderfully slayed. Announcer: ...AND VILLAINY... Outro Who won? Reverend Harry Powell Helena HINT DEDUCTION: Picketers: I mean literally this is a battle of crazy Christians p much Kate Poster: The poster is for an abstinence campaign. Powell develops a deep hatred of sex and fuels his own murder sprees with it. Marth, Roy, Lucina: In Super Smash Bros 4, Roy and Lucina's movesets are clones of Marth's. Helena, and Orphan Black's concept in general, is a clone. This battle was also alluded to in the news blog by Sans, in the sentence "you're not the only one trying to find god. some real nutjobs out there be on the lookout for trouble." Shoutout to BTTF again bc he had some great hints I ended up not using bc I'm a forgetful ass. HINT TO THE NEXT BATTLE: a bag of vegetables.jpg eyes.jpg Mosh.gif Category:Blog posts